Carolina
Carolina is one of the first wave of Freelancers, an icy perfectionist who keeps control of her team - and the leaderboard - via determination and skill with pistols, hand-to-hand, acrobatics, and adaptable strategy rather than a friendly, outgoing nature. Nevertheless, she does look out for her squadmates, particularly Agent York. Personality Carolina "responds to bullshit with bullets," as Killian Jay puts it, and does not go out of her way to hide or sugarcoat the truth: she's the best fighter, the best tactician, and the best leader of the Freelancers, and she's eager to prove it under any conditions. She takes her spot as number one very seriously and took losing it even briefly as a punishment for not training hard enough and controlling her team members appropriately. She laughs off challenges for her spot from Penn and Virginia, but puts her all into portraying the perfect face of Project Freelancer. This is not to say that Carolina is completely selfish and ruthless. When any of her team members are injured or fail at their tasks during a mission, she blames herself and will intercede on their behalf with the Director. She does her best to protect them out in the field and keep them from doing anything stupid, using her iron reputation to try to help keep her team members safe. And when York begins flirting with her, she does show a bit of affection back - as long as no one else is watching that closely. She does want to make her father proud first, after all. Relationships General: Carolina prefers to keep a certain impressive distance between herself and her team members, projecting herself as an unapproachable ideal warrior and "boss lady." While her soft spot for York is something of an open secret amongst the group, she doesn't allow herself any close friends. She's learned from the best at holding herself apart. The Director Neither Leonard Church nor his daughter would tolerate the least whisper of nepotism, so Carolina works harder than any other Freelancer to maintain her place on the leaderboard and remains fiercely, strictly professional in the Director's presence, neither of them acknowledging the relationship. She is still seen as the Director's "favourite," and will take the brunt of any acts that might disappoint him upon herself in order to spare her fellow agents, but most of them assume that she is held in such high regard for her loyalty and skills, which isn't untrue. Very few know Carolina's real connection to the Director. York York is one of the very few that Carolina lets herself relax around, and her affection for him has become a poorly-disguised open secret. He cares for her safety mentally and physically, willing to give her her space when she needs to stand apart and support her even when she was knocked to second place beneath him, which has earned him a certain measure of trust. Pennsylvania Penn is at once respectful of Carolina's skill set and yet her most bitter rival convinced that first place on the leaderboard should belong to him and she is in his way. They have clashed several times with words and weapons, even when meant to be on the same team. In one way, Penn has been responsible for knocking her from the top spot: when he disobeyed orders and got himself injured in a training mission, she blamed herself for not stopping him and fell to number two for a brief period. Virginia The two icy-tempered ladies of the first wave started butting heads within a day of landing. While Virginia has never been as serious a threat to her position as Penn, Carolina's blunt superiority has earned her the ire of the black-haired archer and trapper. Arkansas Though Ark has kept fairly quiet about it, he knows about Carolina's past before the Project - as well as who her father is. While he hasn't shown much aggression towards her since losing their match, he has informed her of his knowledge, leaving a spectre hanging over her. Skills and Abilities: Close Combat: Carolina's fast, athletic style serves her well in a fight, with or without weaponry or enhancements. She has proven herself very adaptable and able to think fast on her feet. Leadership: By proving her superiority and willingness to do her part, she manages to keep her teammates' respect and loyalty - most of the time. Themes The Greatest Creation Being the best is, on the surface, a given for Carolina, though her cocky ease is something she has put in a lot of training and effort, physical and mental, to maintain. It's lonely at the top, but that's the way she likes it. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Field Leaders